Story of Our Lives: Giripan 100 Themes Challenge
by MerryxMaking
Summary: 100 moments shared between Greece and Japan. Fluff, mini-angst and implied sex.


**001: Name Day**

Japan had spent many hours learning about Greek culture; it fascinated him to no end. It was thanks to his studying that Japan never failed to visit Greece on the 10th of April every year, with a small gift in his hand (usually something Japanese, cat-related or both). That day, Japan would allow a warm smile out.  
"Happy Name Day, Greece-san."

**002: Time Difference**

While Japan was always alert to such things, it took Greece a little while to get used to having a friend who was six hours ahead of him. But no matter what he was doing, Japan would gladly answer his calls because it meant that he could hear that soft, calm voice again.

After a while, Greece altered parts of his own schedule to fit Japan's. It would mean resisting sleep until 1:00AM to call Japan most nights, but hearing Japan full of his early morning energy made the lack of sleep worthwhile. It was almost as if Greece could feel Japan's energy flowing into him, making him stay awake just a few minutes longer.

**003: Technology**

It had always been fascinating to Greece how Japan managed to keep so up to date with technology, and was even the cause of most of its advances. There were times where Greece would have to call Japan over just so he could be taught how certain things worked. Greece was a slow nation, happy to go at his own pace, and so he tended to pick up on technological advances long after Japan, and even most of the other nations.

Sometimes, Japan sensed that Greece knew exactly what he was doing, and that there was another reason to him being invited over. Although Japan knew Greece's reputation (and would blush furiously when even thinking about it), it gave Japan butterflies to think that maybe, Greece did not want that from him. He would smile when he thought that maybe, just maybe, Greece simply wanted to see him again.

**004: Slowing Down**

Japan had always wanted to be the best nation he could be, and would spend endless hours keeping up with the rest of the world to the point where he would sometimes lead it forward. He was known for his fashion, historic and iconic sights, technology, anime and manga and so much more. This appearance meant so much to Japan that he had forgotten a lesson taught to him long ago by a man who considered himself Japan's brother. It was a lesson the nation never even noticed slip away from his mind.

Greece, on the other hand, had always been content to sit on the side and not become a part of the fast-paced world; there was almost no time for sleep in it. He would see Japan rush around to attend meetings and work on his latest goal and wonder how he found time to enjoy himself. When he asked Japan this, the man just stuttered and looked away.  
"You should stop for a while...maybe tomorrow, you should just sleep and let the day float by. You'll be a lot less tense if you do"

That next day, Japan rarely left his bed.

**005: Feigning Innocence**

It was a thrill for Greece to see one of Japan's manga stores. He wanted to buy some to take home. Japan would smile and sometimes laugh fondly when Greece would point to another series and ask what it was about (of course, everything was organised – as Japan would have it). Japan had become so caught up in the fun of it that he forgot that there were some books best left unexplored, especially by Greece of all nations. He only realised this when Greece pointed such a book out to him.  
"Japan, why is that one wrapped up?" Unfortunately, it was not a clearly violent series, which only meant one thing.  
"I-it's...yaoi, Greece-san" Despite all his doujinshis, something about explaining it to Greece made him blush. Perhaps it was linked to the light-headedness he felt whenever Greece would sit so close to him.  
"What's yaoi, Japan?" Japan looked up, mortified that he might have to explain it, and somewhere in his mind he laughed at the irony of explaining such a thing as yaoi to Greece. However, there was a devious hint of a smile and a glint in Greece's eyes that told Japan he knew exactly what yaoi was. And naturally, Japan knew what was supposed to happen next.

**006: Sleep**

Greece and Japan shared such a close relationship that original formalities and mannerisms started to disappear. Slowly, Japan was accepting Greece's tendency to always be close to him, and even began to enjoy it. His side felt cold when Greece was not there to warm it. However, he was not ready for the day when Greece decided to curl up with his head on Japan's lap and fall asleep there.

It was such a shock to the smaller nation that simply waking the other man up and asking him to move did not once occur to him. Instead, Japan spent almost half an hour thinking of ways he could slip away before he felt Greece turn and wrap his arms around his waist. With his pink cheeks and soft smile, Japan decided to allow it this time. It was just a shame that Greece was not awake to see how he made Japan feel.

**007: Praying**

Temples from other countries were one of Greece's few interests, and the temples in Japan were always his favourites. The two would spend hours comparing temples and sharing stories about vengeful gods and brave mortals. One thing that always caused Japan just the tiniest bit of unease was how Greece would always pray for Turkey's downfall whenever they went to a temple. Each time, Japan would tell him to pray for something else and each time he could tell that Greece chose to stay with his initial wish. However, one day there was a change in Greece's demeanour as he prayed, and Japan was almost shocked that for once, he had prayed for something else.  
"What did you pray for today, Greece-san?" Although it was such a small thing, Japan still became extremely hopeful that Greece may have listened to him.  
"I prayed for a person I love to be safe, and I prayed that they would one day love me too" Stunned, Japan stared at the man before Greece turned to him and smiled.  
"I know prayers take a while, but I'm willing to wait".

**008: Recession**

When Greece first fell into a recession, he would smile and tell Japan not to worry for him. But as things got worse, and Greece's situation became more desperate, Japan found himself unable to sleep unless he was beside Greece and able to look after him, especially after their relationship became more personal. For the first time in many years, he cursed himself for being a nation, and wished that he was just a normal human so that he could spend more time with Greece and less on his own issues.

Greece loved it when Japan came over to visit him. Although he could see worry all over his lover's face, Japan would try to hide it in an attempt to comfort him. It never really worked, but Greece knew what the intentions behind the effort were and would appreciate it greatly. Often, he only had a few things to ask of Japan whenever the man came to visit – one was to look after his cats. Another was to stay beside Greece as he slept. Then one day, he asked Japan to do something that made his eyes well up, simply because of the selflessness of the request.  
"Japan...make sure you eat and sleep. And drink lots – its warmer over here".

**009: Confession**

The sky was a deep blue, and sprinkled with little white stars. There was not a single cloud in sight, and a soft breeze blew through the grass. It ruffled the hair of two men sitting on a hill, one telling stories as the other listened. The stories ranged from those of the sky itself, to ones of his mother, to simple memories of weeks that had barely passed. Japan would take these stories in, glad to be the person that Greece shared such personal moments with. He knew he was trustworthy, but it was still an honour to Japan.

"Japan...why don't you tell me something tonight?" Japan was taken aback, and stuttered an excuse about Greece having more stories and being more exciting. However both of them knew that it was not going to work. Japan sighed and lay down in the soft grass – an act he was only comfortable doing around Greece, and even that comfort took many years to establish.  
"Some nights, when I look at the stars like this, I remember China-san telling me stories. And in those nights, I wish I could redo my entire childhood with him, and not end it in such an unforgivable way. Yet, I can never bring myself to tell him that".

**010: Mother**

"You know, my mother would have liked you, Japan" Japan turned over, and Greece held him close. Japan knew that when Greece needed to talk about his mother, he should listen to him.  
"What makes you think that?" Greece nuzzled Japan's hair with his face before planting a small kiss on his temple.  
"Because you're smart, polite, loyal...but most of all, you're really, really cute" Japan willed away the blush rising on his cheeks and hid his face in Greece's shoulder.  
"R-really now? Is that what you think?" Greece laughed – he knew that Japan struggled with taking compliments.  
"It certainly is..." He reached over and pulled something out of his bedside table, and Japan curiously watched, as only one thing he knew of remained in that table and it was only really necessary once Japan had been stripped of all his clothing. This time, however, Greece pulled out a small bear. Although it had clearly been taken care of, the years were starting to show, as the fur was not as soft and fuzzy as it once was.  
"This was my first gift from my mother...I never gave it a name" Japan reached out, and Greece handed him the bear. He smiled at the other nation curiously analysed it, moving its limbs about.  
"It's very precious to me...so I think I shall name him Kiku".

**AN: So I thought I'd try my hand at this...it's something I've been meaning to do for a while. I find the idea of name days pretty cool, although I've heard it's got more to do with the Greek Orthodox religion really.  
Ah China, you always manage to work your way in, don't you? **


End file.
